Moulin Rouge 2
by Jack E. Peace
Summary: (Some people are saying it's a lot like the first and I realize that so if enough people want me to, I'll take the story off the site and rewrite it)
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place almost two years after the first "Moulin Rouge" movie. This my first try at"Moulin Rouge" fan-fic. The only characters that don't belong to be are Christian, Harold Zilder, the Diamond Dogs and the Moulin Rouge. This story contains spoilers to the first. I also do not own the rights to any of these songs I just know them by heart and really like them, that's why they are in the book. The characters, and the songs are copyrighted; don't sue me I'm just writing because I like to write. Enjoy my fan-fic. Please R&R   
  
Chapter One  
The Moulin Rouge   
  
The Moulin Rouge…kingdom of nighttime pleasures. The Moulin Rouge had been –just a few months ago- just a rotting shell of a once famous club. Now, the Moulin Rouge sparkled and glittered as it had almost two years ago. The large windmill that dominated the first part of the club turned, announcing to passers by that the Moulin Rouge never closed. Music could be heard from inside the main building of the Moulin Rouge far from the club itself.   
Standing near the entrance of the Moulin Rouge, listening to the large red windmill's sails rotate, a girl almost eighteen stood staring at the club. At her feet was old worn leather suitcase, giving the impression that she had run away from home. Which she had; the girl was thinking about that day, the fight with her father that had resulted in her coming to the Moulin Rouge.   
In her home in London, the girl stood in a large study engaged in another fight with her over-powering father.   
"Jade, I will not allow you to go to the Moulin Rouge and waste your life as a can-can dancer!"   
The girl, Jade, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Father, I don't want to be a can-can dancer! I want to be a singer, there I can sing and hopefully become famous."   
"The Moulin Rouge is full of sin, I will not let you go. You can stay here and become a singer."   
"But there I can be free, free to make my own choices and live my own life! I wish to be part of the Bohemian Revolution; I believe in Truth, Beauty, Freedom and-"   
"Love! You're just like your uncle. Always this ridiculous obsession with love! You can fall in love with decent men here and not some male dancer at the Moulin Rouge!"   
"But-"   
"No, you are not going to the Moulin Rouge!"   
  
She had stormed out then, hurrying to her room to pack her suitcase and catch the train to Paris then to The Moulin Rouge. That was nearly two days ago; standing in front of the Moulin Rouge, Jade felt a slight pang of homesickness. Maybe this was not the best idea but she had no money to get home so she had no choice. Stooping to pick up her suitcase, Jade said a silent prayer; praying this would all work out in the end.   
  
Inside the Moulin Rouge, the party was in full swing, unaware that they were about to have a visitor. While the legendary Diamond Dogs entertained customers on the dance floor, one courtesan was backstage getting ready for her big entrance. She was beautiful, long jet black hair that reflected the dull lights and lovely pale skin. Her eyes were bright and blue, full of sparkle. She wore a long white flowing dress. She looked the part of a calm woman whom was under control, however inside she felt different. Tonight was her debut and she would be singing the song that had rung through the Moulin Rouge years before by the most famous courtesan: The Sparkling Diamond. This courtesan would be singing, "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend"; silently she was praying that she would do as well as The Sparkling Diamond, whom had died of tuberculosis two years ago during the Moulin Rouge's famous show "Spectacular Spectacular" written by her young lover. Shortly after The Sparkling Diamond died in her lover's arms, the Moulin Rouge closed; lately, due to a rich benefactor the Moulin Rouge was rebuilt and reopened. This courtesan, by the name of Roxanne, had come to Moulin Rouge partly because she was new in France and didn't have any money or a place to stay but also because she wanted to be a famous dancer. The owner of the Moulin Rouge, Harold Zilder, had told her that she could dance at the Moulin Rouge but also had to sing. Roxanne had agreed, foolishly because she knew she couldn't sing, and hoped that she would never have to sing but now she was in over her head. Her debut was in less than five minutes.   
  
Outside of the Moulin Rouge, Jade had tried to enter through the front but had found the doors locked, so she had ventured around the back. Seeing another set of doors, Jade once again set down her suitcase and walked up the steps toward them. Jade wrapped her hand around the cold copper door handle and debated quickly whether to open them or come back later. Jade was about to enter the back room of the Moulin Rouge where the nervous Roxanne was silently praying that she would sing the song correctly.   
Jade opened the doors and peered in, it was slightly dark, dim cracked lights provided the only light. There were bunks towards the left and right of her, against the walls and one room, a dressing room that had not been entered in a rather long time –Jade thought- that had a name plate that read "Satine" nailed onto the door. Jade entered the back room, letting the doors close quietly behind her; at first she thought she was the only one in the room until she caught a glimpse of a woman with her fingers crossed, nervous it was apparent. Jade crept silently toward her, the floor not creaking under her weight until she got a little nearer to the woman. The floorboards cracked, startling both the woman in the room. The courtesan jumped up in surprise, nearly tripping over her long dress.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm awfully sorry." Jade said. Already this wasn't going well.   
Roxanne stared at the girl; she was young only around two years younger then herself she guessed. Her hair was a beautiful reddish brown color and fell down her shoulders. Her skin was tan, her legs and arms long and slender.   
"That's okay, what are you doing here?" Roxanne asked, not unkindly.   
"I'm sorry but the front doors were locked and I-" Jade paused, wondering what to say. Finally she decided on the stupidest question her mind could muster "Is this the Moulin Rouge?"   
Roxanne smiled at the girl and nodded. "Yes, the doors are always locked when the club is filled to its capacity. My name is Roxanne." The courtesan introduced herself.   
"My name is Jade, I'm from London. I came here to be a singer." Jade said.   
Roxanne studied her for a second, a singer? Maybe I don't have to sing after all, Roxanne thought, if she is any good. She has to be better then me at least. "A singer?" Roxanne repeated, hoping she had heard right.   
"Yes, I came on a hunch that I could sing here." Jade muttered, hoping her hunch was right.   
Roxanne nodded hurriedly. "Yes, you can sing here-" Before Roxanne could say anymore, the main door to the back room was opened. Inside stepped a man, his stomach round and plump, his hair and mustache red and unkempt.  
"Roxanne you're about to go-" The man began but stopped when he saw Jade. "Who is that?" He asked Roxanne.   
Roxanne pushed Jade toward the man. "Harold, this is Jade, she came from London to be a singer." Roxanne said, a twinkle in her eye.   
Jade smiled a "hello" at the man before turned to join Roxanne's side again. However, Zilder stopped her. "A singer, did you say?" The man asked Jade and not Roxanne.   
"Yes." Jade couldn't understand why these two people cared so much about her wanting to be a singer.   
Roxanne walked over to Zilder's side. "Harold, we both know I can't sing very well but maybe this girl could sing 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend' instead of me." Roxanne hinted.   
Jade, who could hear what Roxanne had said even though the courtesan was trying to whisper, looked up at Zilder eager for his answer. Even if she didn't know that song, maybe Zilder would give her a chance.   
"Yes, but can she sing?" Harold asked Roxanne; not whispering because he could tell Jade could hear them.   
Roxanne turned to Jade. "Let's see, here's part of the song you'd half to sing tonight: A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend." Roxanne sung.   
Roxanne was right, she did sing terrible but Jade didn't say anything, she just sung the verse.   
Harold and Roxanne stared at her; Jade stared back nervously, did this stare mean "Wow, she's really good" or "Wow, she sings worse then you Roxanne"?   
Harold spoke first, whispering more to Roxanne though. "She sings just like The Sparkling Diamond." He whispered, a touch of sadness in his voice.   
Roxanne grinned happily and clapped her hands. "She can sing the diamond song instead of me." Roxanne said.   
Harold frowned. "Yes, but can she learn it in less than five minutes?" He asked, both were talking as though Jade was no longer in the room.   
"Yes, I learn fast." Jade said. Both Harold and Roxanne's eyes returned to Jade, who quickly faked a smile.   
"Right, you have four minutes to teach her Roxanne, or you'll have to sing it for her." Harold said, and left. Jade noticed there was a far off type look in his eyes as he left the room.   
"Right, than, let's get to work." Roxanne said and began to teach Jade the words to the song that had filled the club years before.   



	2. Jade's Debut

Chapter Two  
Jade's Debt   
  
  
  
  
Back in London, at Jade's house, her father and mother were  
beginning to worry about their darling daughter. Sitting in his study, where he had last  
seen his daughter, Jade's father was addressing a man that stood in front of a large   
oak desk.   
"As you now know my daughter, your niece, has run away." Her father was   
telling the man.   
The man simply nodded; her was twenty are so with brown hair   
that framed his handsome face.   
"I do believe I know where she went but I cannot go there to retrieve her,   
I am too old to travel that far but you can go. You can go to that place and bring her back."   
Her father said.   
The man nodded again. "Yes, I will." It was clear that the man was very   
protective of his young niece and was worried about her as well.   
"You must promise not to return without her." Jade's father said.   
"Yes, I promise." How hard could it be, his niece trusted and liked him as much   
as he liked her. "Where is she?"   
"The Moulin Rouge in Paris. She ran away there to become a singer." The old man   
answered.   
The younger man's face went pale. "The..the Moulin Rouge?" He managed to choke   
out.   
"Yes, you must hurry before she becomes a can-can dancer or worse." The old man  
said.   
"I cannot go to the Moulin Rouge, I am sorry." The youngest man said,   
tears were barely visible but they were brimming his eyes.   
"Christian, you must go to the Moulin Rouge and retrieve my daughter." The man said,   
there was no question in his voice.   
The man, Christian, swallowed and nodded and watched the old man leave the room.  
He could not return to the Moulin Rouge; yet, he could not leave his niece at that place,   
he had foolishly promised not to return without her. But, why would she not want to come  
home after spending even a day at the Moulin Rouge. Sighing, Christian left the study   
and headed to his room to pack his things.   
  
Back at the Moulin Rouge, Jade was as nervous as Roxanne had been.   
However, Roxanne was still nervous, despite the fact that she was not performing anymore.   
Within two minutes, Jade had mastered the song with perfection, Roxanne was sure that her   
new friend could pull this off. Waiting nervously backstage, another Diamond Dog had come   
to help get Roxanne, er, Jade ready for performing her song. This Diamond Dog was named   
Baby Doll and looked the part. At that moment, Baby Doll was telling Jade to sit on a "swing"   
type thing so that they could lower her from the ceiling, just as they had done with The   
Sparkling Diamond. Jade did not like this idea very much, do to the fact that she was afraid   
of heights and the "swing" looked very unstable. Roxanne and Baby Doll were forcing Jade onto  
the swing while Roxanne was saying things like "Don't worry", "It'll be fine" and "Don't   
forget the song".   
Once Jade was on the swing, Roxanne had to hold her down to keep   
her from jumping off. The main door opened again and Harold walked in. Instead of talking to  
Roxanne or Baby Doll he headed straight for Jade. "Are you ready my little sparrow?" Harold   
asked, his eyes were filled with adoration and had the far off look to them.   
Jade shook her head. "Do I have to be on the swing? I don't like heights."   
Jade cried, trying to jump off but Roxanne held her tight.   
"It'll be over soon, Jade, good luck to you." Harold said. "You're on."   
The swing began to rise and Roxanne let go of Jade's shoulders. Jade  
looked down at Roxanne, Baby Doll and Harold as she was raised through a hole in the ceiling  
, it seemed perfectly built for fitting the swing and its rider through it.   
Jade was now in the Moulin Rouge, on a unsturdy swing,  
looking down at hundreds of people all waiting to hear her sing. Jade nearly fell of the   
swing; she was feeling a mix between fear and excitement. They were all waiting to hear her   
sing. Jade fought to catch her breath as she probed her brain for the lyrics of the song.   
While Jade was staring down at everyone, Roxanne and Zilder  
were staring up at her, praying she wouldn't blow her big chance.   
"She can do it, I know she can." Zilder muttered, his fingers crossed.   
"She's too nervous, this was a bad idea." Roxanne muttered, her palms were   
sweating and she was silently praying she was wrong about Jade being 'too nervous'.   
Jade found the words to the song in her head and opened her mouth to  
begin the beginning of the song. "The French are glad to die for love; they delight in fighting  
duels." Jade began, her voice rang through the club, just as The Sparkling Diamond's voice  
had. "But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive" Jade paused perfectly "Jewels"   
The music began to play and the swing lowered Jade to the ground, she no longer felt nervous  
but full of energy and eager to continue the song. Everyone began to clap; backstage Roxanne  
was going ecstatic.   
Jade stepped off the swing and onto the ground. "A kiss on the hand may be quite  
continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend. A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the  
rent" Jade sang, she had begun to dance around (singing wasn't the only thing she was  
good at, Roxanne noticed, she could dance too) and the men in the club were clapping and  
cheering her on, some even followed at her heel like obedient puppies. The Diamond Dogs had  
begun to sing backup to the song. "Or help you feed your -meow- pussycat." Jade said and   
smiled at a man about her age that had caught her eye. "Men grow cold as girls grow old and  
we all lose our charms in the end. But square cut or pear shaped these rocks won't lose   
their shape! Diamonds are a girl's best friend." Jade sang and pranced around, enjoying all  
the attention; this was not like at home. The one boy had begun to follow her around like  
all the others. "'Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl." Jade  
cooed. True to the song, she blew a kiss to the one boy as she was lifted onto a chair by  
several Moulin Rouge dances. One man offered her a rose as the dances carried her chair  
toward a stage in the center of the room. Jade accepted the rose and tucked it behind her  
ear. The men followed the chair to the stage where Jade stepped onto the wooden platform.  
Jade strutted around on the stage until she came to the center. "There may come a time when  
a lass needs a lawyer but diamonds are a girl's best friend. There may come a time when a   
hard-boiled employer thinks your awful nice but get that ice or else no dice!" Jade sang and  
danced around; the men were shouting things at her that she couldn't hear because of the  
music that was playing -it seemed- right in her ear. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend!"  
Jade sung and continued to dance; Roxanne had told her that there was a musical bridge here;   
she had to wait before singing the last verse of the song. To the left of her she could hear  
Roxanne go "Olay!" which was her cue to finish the song.   
"'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses! Diamonds are  
a girl's best-" Jade paused as the music stopped playing. "Friend." Jade finished, grinning  
proudly. Everyone was cheering and clapping, all Jade could do was smile -and blush she was  
sure- welcoming all the applause. I could get used to this. Jade thought, grinning in the  
spotlight of The Moulin Rouge.   
  
  
  
  



	3. The Sparkling Jade

Chapter Three  
A Sparkling Jade   
  
  
  
  
  
Christian stepped off the train, back in Paris; from where he was standing -at the edge of  
the station- he could see the Moulin Rouge, rebuilt as if nothing had happened. Gathering  
his one suitcase, Christian hailed a buggy, telling the driver to take him to the Moulin   
Rouge.   
  
While Christian had neared Paris on the train, Jade was  
celebrating her debut at the Moulin Rouge. The show was over and all the courtesans who   
were not "working" had joined Jade, Roxanne and Zilder in the back of the Moulin Rouge for  
the party. Zilder had ordered fancy food and drinks -which never happed at the Moulin Rouge-  
to welcome their new singer to the club. Jade was sipping a light wine with Roxanne and   
relaxing on an old couch that had seen better days. Roxanne was still telling Jade how great  
she was that night. "Do you really think so, I mean did I sing like The Sparkling Diamond?"  
Jade asked, sipping lazily at her drink.   
"Well, I never heard the Sparkling Diamond sing but Zilder seems to think so."   
Roxanne answered, looking around the small room. The girls were eating and laughing,  
everyone was having a good time.   
"Who was the Sparkling Diamond anyway? If you know." Jade asked.   
"Sure I know, everyone at the Moulin Rouge knows who she was." Roxanne said.   
Jade raised an eyebrow as if saying "Not everyone".   
"The Sparkling Diamond's real name was Satine, she was beautiful, that's what  
the Diamond Dogs say. She had reddish brown hair, like yours, and pale skin. She had the   
most beautiful voice. She fell in love with a young poet who wrote the show Spectacular   
Spectacular which was the Moulin Rouge's first theater show. She was the star of the show."   
Roxanne said.   
"What happened to her?" Jade asked.   
"She died, on the opening night of Spectacular Spectacular, right in her lover's  
arms." Roxanne answered.   
Jade didn't say anything, just stared down at the ground. She had  
sung the Sparkling Diamond's song without even knowing anything about her. "What happened to   
the man she loved?" Jade asked.   
"I don't really know, Zilder says he became a famous poet and wrote a book about   
Satine. He never came back to the Moulin Rouge. After the Sparkling Diamond died the Moulin  
Rouge seemed to die as well, it shut down and fell apart. Until recently, I guess, Harold  
got money from somewhere to rebuild it." Roxanne said, taking a drink from her cup, which  
was nestled in between her palms.   
"That's sad." Jade muttered, off-handed but she meant it. Changing  
the subject, Jade thought of The Diamond Dogs. "And what about the Diamond Dogs,   
why are they so special?" Jade asked.   
"The Diamond Dogs are hand chosen by Harold, I guess, they are the most   
gorgeous of all the courtesans. The Sparkling Diamond wasn't a Diamond Dog, she was too  
beautiful." Roxanne answered, sipping from her cup.   
"Oh." Jade muttered, setting her drink down on a near-by table. Sighing, she laid  
her head back against the couch backing; she noticed that a rose was still tucked behind  
her ear. Pulling it out, Jade spun it around in her fingers.   
Harold came over to join the two girls on the couch; he sat himself between   
Jade and Roxanne who hurried to make a spot for him. "How's my new star?" Harold asked,  
clearly he adored the youngest girl at the Moulin Rouge.   
Jade smiled. "Couldn't be happier. This is great, it's a lot better then my  
home in London." Jade answered.   
"Why did you leave London, anyway?" Roxanne asked.   
"I wanted to come here to be a singer and to be part of The Bohemian  
Revolution." Jade answered. "My father wouldn't let me come so I came on my own."   
"Well, you've gotten what you wanted, you'll be the star singer every night."  
Harold said.   
Jade's eyes went wide. "Every night? No, I couldn't really. Sing the same song   
every night?" Jade asked.   
Harold smiled at her. "The Sparkling Diamond did, every night and business was  
always the best. You're just like her." Harold said.   
Jade didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She hadn't even been here on  
e day and already she was the star of the Moulin Rouge. Curious, Jade asked, "Why did you   
call Satine the 'Sparkling Diamond'?"   
"She was a diamond, she always shown. She was beautiful and full of sprit. She  
was the star of the Moulin Rouge and the star of the Moulin Rouge's first and last show."  
Harold answered.   
"But now Jade is the star." Roxanne said, smiling at her. "And a jade is a gem  
too." She was trying to make a point.   
Jade and Harold frowned, they didn't understand what Roxanne was trying to say.   
Roxanne sighed. "All I'm saying is that since Jade is the star now and a jade  
is a type of gem just like a diamond maybe Jade could be The Sparkling Jade or something.   
It even fits her name." Roxanne said, angry that no one caught on before.   
Jade smiled, she liked the idea but didn't feel right about taking the title  
away from Satine, even if she never knew her.   
Harold seemed to like the idea as well. "Yes, that does seem to fit."   
He said, standing up. "It's getting late and we have to teach you the 'ropes' of the Moulin   
Rouge."   
Harold left the room, leaving Jade to think about her new title and her new   
'home'. Well, the Moulin Rouge was better than her old home.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Spectacular Spectacular

  
Chapter Four   
Spectacular Spectacular   
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Jade was awakened by Roxanne. At first,   
Jade couldn't remember where she was or "who" she was for that matter but it all came back   
to her: she was at the Moulin Rouge and she was the star. Jade and Roxanne slept in bunk   
beds against the left side of the backstage area. Jade slept on the bottom -since she was   
afraid of heights but that fear was quickly disappearing- while Roxanne slept above her.   
The sheets were simple, white as were the pillows but it was kept neat and was comfortable   
so Jade fell right to sleep last night. Last night, before the party ended Jade made a   
few new friends; she and Baby Doll became more acquainted. Jade also met a Dutch courtesan   
named "Princess" who amused Jade with her accent. Jade hadn't met any of the Diamond Dogs  
or the other courtesans but she was sure she would that day.   
Roxanne gave Jade the tour of the backstage, showing her the washrooms and the stage where  
Spectacular Spectacular had been preformed. Leading Jade around the main area of the   
Moulin Rouge, Roxanne showed Jade were the kitchen was. Jade was surprised how empty the   
Moulin Rouge looked during the day, compared to at night when it was filled to the brim   
with people.   
Roxanne took Jade outside and showed her the windmil and told   
her that it was there because Moulin Rouge meant "Red Mill" in French. Jade already knew   
this but she pretended to be interested. Roxanne showed Jade the "Elephant" which was the   
second largest thing outside the Moulin Rouge. Jade wanted to see the inside of the   
"Elephant" but Roxanne said that they didn't have any time because Harold was expecting them.   
Roxanne showed Jade other things like the hotels that surrounded the Moulin Rouge and   
finally took her to a big building, which had been used to rehearse Spectacular Spectacular   
in. Inside the building, Harold was seated in one of the chairs in front of a makeshift   
stage. He appeared to be so deep in thought that Jade almost suggested to Roxanne that they  
leave him alone.   
However, as soon as Roxanne shut the door behind them  
Harold turned around and greeted them with a smile. "Roxanne, Jade I was expecting you.   
There were some things I needed to talk to you about." Harold said and gestured to two  
other chairs that Jade hadn't noticed before. Jade took a seat in between Harold and   
Roxanne. Harold began to talk. "It struck me last night while having a talk with Ninni-"   
Harold began.   
"Ninni is a Diamond Dog" Roxanne whispered in Jade's ear.   
"That with you here, Jade, we might be able to re-preform Spectacular   
Spectacular. You would play the lead roll of the Hindi Goddess and I will play the evil   
Maharaja." Harold suggested.   
Jade thought for a minute. She would take over the Sparkling Diamond's roll,   
whom she had already taken the title from. But, she would be the star, like she had always  
wanted but was it worth it?   
Roxanne saw that her friend was having trouble deciding what she wanted to do.  
"You know, time goes on and even if you take the roll of the Hindi Goddess you won't get   
rid of The Sparkling Diamond." Roxanne said.   
Jade was surprised that Roxanne seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.   
"Yes, Roxanne is right. Ninni even suggested it to me and she was one of Satine's   
closest friends. You would make a good Hindi Goddess." Harold said, offering Jade what she   
needed to say....  
"Yes, I'll do it. I will play the Hindi Goddess in Spectacular Spectacular for you."  
Jade said.   
Roxanne and Harold smiled. "Splendid! I will tell the girls so we can start planning   
rehearsals. I will get Marie to fix up costumes for everyone. Roxanne, show her around some  
more. Make sure she knows where everything is." Harold said and with that left the two   
women in the empty, ghostlike room.   
"Well, that happened fast." Jade said, surprised that she hadn't even been awake   
a full hour before she had gotten the lead in a play she hadn't even auditioned for.   
"Yeah, but when you're good you're good. And Jade, you'll be a great Hindi Goddess."   
Roxanne said and stood up.   
Jade followed in suit. "Right, but Roxanne what part will you play?" Jade asked.   
Roxanne smiled as the two women left. "I don't sing, just dance. I'll be a dancer."   
Roxanne reassured her.   
While Harold was discussing the play with Jade, her uncle   
had arrived at the Moulin Rouge. Now, walking the path he knew so well, Christian wasn't   
sure if he could go into the Moulin Rouge. He passed the windmill without even glancing at   
it or noticing that it was the color of Satine's dress when they first met. He walked by   
the "elephant" without remembering that was were they were first together aside from the dance  
floor.   
While Christian was passing the "elephant", Jade and Roxanne had entered the Moulin Rouge  
and sitting at one of the tables that was usually used most at night. Roxanne and Jade were  
sitting down to breakfast.   
"You know, that rose in your hair you should wear more often. Like always."  
Roxanne said as she began eating eggs.   
"Really? I don't know." Jade muttered, looking down at her plate of eggs,  
bacon and stale toast.   
Just as Jade was beginning to take a bite of bacon the club doors opened.   
Jade and Roxanne turned to see who it was; Jade was surprised when the boy whom she had   
blown a kiss to last night entered the club. He saw Jade and smiled.   
Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?" She whispered.   
Jade didn't answer; the boy was her age it looked with bushy blonde hair and fell  
handsomely down the side of his face. His arms and legs were tan like hers and they had   
enough muscle on them to look handsome and strong.   
"Forgive me for intruding but I was looking for the young lady from last   
night, it looks like I found her." The boy said, smiling at Jade.   
Jade smiled back and couldn't help blushing. This boy was handsome and polite  
it seemed. Jade got up from the table and joined the boy on the club floor; an interested   
Roxanne followed her.   
Before any introductions could be made the club doors opened again and   
Christian walked in. Surprised Jade locked eyes with him -his eyes were filled with sorrow,  
Jade noticed- and she could tell why he had come to the Moulin Rouge.   
  
  
  
  



	5. An Investor

Chapter Five  
An Investor   
  
  
  
  
  
Jade and Christian stared at each other, no one spoke until  
Roxanne said, "So, who are you?"   
Christian, Jade and the young man turned to face Roxanne   
surprised that she had spoken.   
"My name is Christian, I have come from London to take Jade back   
to her home. I am her uncle." Christian explained.   
Everyone turned to look at Jade who said simply, "I'm not going   
back."   
"Jade, you have to come back; your father is worried about you." Christian explained, keeping  
his gaze fixed on Jade and not looking around the Moulin Rouge.   
"So worried about me that he sent you to come and get me? I am deeply   
touched." Jade said her voice full of sarcasm.   
"Maybe I should go.." The boy said.   
Jade turned to face him. "No that's okay," She shoot a look at Christian,  
"we're finished here."   
Roxanne decided that even though it wasn't her place to say anything about   
Christian taking Jade home but she decided to help Jade introduce herself to her "new friend." She bent down to whisper in Jade's ear. "Maybe you should introduce yourself to your 'fan club'." She suggested.   
Jade nodded and turned to the boy. "My name is Jade." She said and smiled.   
The boy smiled back. "Hi, I'm Alex." He said.   
Roxanne said, "I'm Roxanne, great now we all know each other." She was   
trying to lighten up the tense moment.   
Christian hadn't said anything since he introduced himself. "Jade, you   
don't understand, you have to come home. Your father truly is worried about you." Christian   
said.   
Jade shook her head. "No, you can go home without me. I'm staying."   
Jade said firmly.   
Christian just sighed. "Jade, I cannot leave without you; your father   
made me promise. I will wait until you release that you will have no life or future here."   
Christian said firmly, just like Jade.   
"No, you don't understand. I already am something here; I am the star of   
the Moulin Rouge. I am the star of Spectacular Spectacular." Jade said, not grinning this   
time but some pride was apparent in her voice.   
"Spectacular Spectacular?" Christian's face went pale again.   
Jade could tell something was wrong but didn't want to ask him what it was.   
Even Roxanne and their new friend Alex could tell that something was wrong with the new guest   
at the Moulin Rouge.   
The silence continued until it was broken by the sound of one of the clubs   
back doors opening. Harold walked in, smiling obviously having something to tell them.   
His smile faded when he saw Christian standing with his new star as well as   
Roxanne and another boy, they were all silent but were startled by the sudden appearance of  
the club's owner. "Christian?" Harold muttered.   
Christian looked up at Harold, without smiling or with any emotion in his   
voice his said, "Harold."   
Harold joined the party of four, standing beside Jade and Roxanne.   
They all just stood their, exchanging looks. Jade was beginning to think that there was   
something more to her uncle then him just being a famous poet from London, regretting   
coming here to bring her home because he hated to travel.   
Before Jade could think the matter over any farther, Harold turned to her.   
"Jade, Roxanne we have a slight problem with our stage projection. We also have some good   
news." Harold began.   
Jade and Roxanne nodded for him to continue.   
"You see, all the girls are excited about performing the show and Marie is   
making the costumes. However, in order to get the old stage back in order and able to use   
and turn into a theater we will need an investor. A rich investor." Harold said.   
Jade looked at Roxanne and Alex as if to say, "Well, do I look rich to   
you." Roxanne shrugged her shoulders; Alex just stared at them. Jade turned to look at   
Christian, who was looking down at the floor.   
Finally, Alex spoke up. "I might know someone whom can help." He said,   
smiling at Jade. Jade smiled back.   
Harold looked at Alex, as if noticing him truly for the first time.   
"Well, that's wonderful." He said, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.   
"See, my father is the head of a very large company which always has plenty of money left   
after expenses and such. I'm sure he would be happy to invest, as long as he thought the   
show was worthwhile." Alex said.   
Jade smiled again and looked over at Roxanne who was also smiling. Harold was also smiling.   
"No problem there, just bring him to our lovely club and I'm sure we can convince him." He   
said and looked over at Christian.   
Jade also looked at Christian, who had a far off look in his eyes. Alex nodded.   
"I'll be back with him as soon as I can." Alex said. He headed for the door after saying   
good-bye to Jade and "nice meeting you" to the other three.   
Jade stared after Alex, smiling. Roxanne tapped Jade on the shoulder,  
as if snapping her out of a trance. Roxanne raised an eyebrow as if to say, "I saw the way  
you looked at him." Jade just smiled.   
Almost half an hour after Alex had left to fetch his father,   
the other four were still sitting in the main part of the club. Christian hadn't said a   
word to anyone; Jade had seated herself beside him and was trying to figure out something  
to say. Roxanne and Harold were hurriedly discussing plans for the show, songs, dances and   
costumes.   
The opening of the club door startled everyone. Alex entered followed  
by a man in his early fifties or late forties; he had blonde hair, which was beginning to   
gray, and wore a business suit. The four that were sitting at the club tables all stood as   
Alex introduced his father, Sam Warner. Harold held out his hand to shake but Sam refused.   
"Father, this is Mr. Harold, this is Jade, this is Roxanne and this is Jade's uncle   
Christian." Alex introduced.   
"Well, I haven't got time to talk, what is this play about and why   
should I invest?" Sam asked.   
Jade shot a nervous look to Roxanne, who looked at Harold. Harold   
offered Sam a seat, he took it.   
Harold rounded the others up -including Christian- in a   
"huddle" type thing. "What are we going to do? What's the story about?" Jade asked.   
Harold looked at Christian, who shook his head -answering some   
unspoken question. "Well, we could always go back to the original idea of the play." Harold   
suggested.   
Behind them, Sam cleared his throat. "I'm waiting." He said, the   
impatientness was clearly heard in his voice.   
Everyone turned around with forced smiles. Harold nudged Jade forward.   
Jade swallowed and began to think. "You see the story is about..." She swallowed again and   
paused. She turned back to look at Christian. Christian could see the fear and doubt in her   
eyes. "Love." He mouthed.   
Jade smiled and turned back to Sam. "Love, the story is about love." She   
said.   
Sam raised an eyebrow. "Love?" He said scornfully.   
Harold smiled and stepped forward. "It's set in Switzerland." He said.   
Sam frowned. "Switzerland?" His voice was full of degust.   
"Don't pick Switzerland!" Alex shouted, his father hated the country of   
Switzerland for a reason unknown to him.   
Jade thought fast; she remembered the "elephant" outside of the Moulin   
Rouge. "India." She muttered. "India! It's set in India!" She shouted, smiling when she saw   
the look of degust vanish from Sam's face.   
Christian managed to smile as he stepped beside Jade. "And there's a   
court- a singer. The most beautiful singer in all of India." He said, looking at Jade.   
Roxanne stepped up beside Jade as well. "And one day her kingdom is invaded by an evil   
Maharaja and in order to save her kingdom.." Roxanne paused, out of ideas.   
"She must sing a song, a beautiful song." Christian suggested.   
Alex stepped up behind Jade. "And her songs magical, they make however   
hears them fall in love with her." He said. Jade looked back at him; Alex smiled, which   
caused Jade to blush.   
"So, she must sing the Maharaja her song so that he will leave the   
kingdom in peace. Even though he will be in love with her." Christian said.   
"But, on the night she is to sing her song, she mistakes a penniless,"   
Jade bit her lip and paused, "sitar player," She looked at Christian who nodded. "for the   
Maharaja." Jade finished.   
"Yes, and the sitar player is dressed as a Maharaja because.." Roxanne said, once again out of ideas.   
"He's appearing in a play." Harold finished for her.   
"Right and the singer doesn't know it's not him so she sings him her song and he falls in love with her!" Jade said.   
"And she also falls in love with him." Alex added.   
"Then she finds out that the sitar player really isn't the Maharaja and   
before the sitar player can explain, the Maharaja appears. So, the singer must hide the   
sitar player from the Maharaja. She sings the Maharaja her song. But it's not good for her   
because she's really in love with the sitar player." Jade said, pleased with herself for   
coming up with that.   
"So, the next day the Maharaja goes to the singer's father and says that he   
will leave the kingdom in peace only if the singer leaves with him." Harold said.   
"Right, the singer's father aggress but doesn't know that his daughter is   
in love with the sitar player." Christian said.   
"So, the singer and sitar player have to hide their love from everyone else   
while the Maharaja prepares to take the singer back to his kingdom." Roxanne finished.   
Everyone looked at each other, proud at the story they had constructed.   
Sam still didn't seem very convinced. Harold frowned. "It will be.." he began "Spectacular   
Spectacular, no words in the vernacular can describe this great event; you'll be dumb with   
wonderment." Harold began to sing. "Returns are fixed at 10%, you must agree that's excellent  
." Harold joined the other four so that they formed a line. "And on top of that fee, you'll   
be involved," Harold paused. He was waiting for them to join in. "Artistically." They all   
sang.   
"So exciting the audience will stop and cheer! So delighting it will run for fifty years." They all sang, the words were light and jumpy.   
"The story has intrigue, danger and romance." Jade sang, the words were   
fast and she was making them up as she went along. "Electric lights, machinery!" Jade sang.   
"Oh the electricity!"   
"So exciting the audience will stop and cheer! So delighting it will   
run for fifty years! So exciting the audience will stop and cheer! So delighting it will   
run for fifty years!" Everyone sang together and got down on their knees. "Spectacular   
Spectacular, no words in the vernacular can describe this great event, you'll be dumb with   
wonderment!" They sang and jumped back to their feet.   
"The hills are alive with the song of music." Christian sang.   
Sam seemed interested now. "Yes but what happens in the end?" He asked.   
The five looked at each other and began gathering anything they could find to make quick   
props and costumes. Roxanne jumped to the side of the club and pulled a large rope that let   
down a curtain in the middle of the club. Jade found of box under one of the tables; inside   
was fabric of all colors. She tossed the fabric around to the others to make costumes.   
Harold grabbed a feather duster and large bulk of white fabric. Christian stepped out from   
behind the curtain and cleared his throat.   
Roxanne drew the curtain back to reveal the others; Harold was dressed   
as the Maharaja, using the feather duster as a staff or something, the cloth was his hat;   
Jade and Alex were in each other's arms, Jade had quickly down her hair up in a bun and had   
a piece of light purple fabric wrapped around her head, she had also laid a piece of blue   
fabric on her lap to make her short skirt look like a dress; Alex, Roxanne and Christian   
weren't wearing any costumes but Alex had bent the box that Jade had found the fabric in to   
look like a sitar -it didn't really but it was worth a try.   
"The singer and sitar man are pulled apart by an evil plan." Christian sang.   
Harold raised his hand and Jade and Alex separated.   
"But in the end he remembers her song." Alex sang.   
"And their love is just to strong." Jade sang, looking over at Alex.   
Everyone quickly joined together again. "So exciting the audience will stop and  
cheer! So delighting it will run for fifty years." Everyone sang.   
Harold began to wave his feather duster in a fanning motion. Roxanne,   
Jade, Christian and Alex pretending to bow at his feet. "I am the evil Maharaja!" Harold   
bellowed.   
Jade looked up at him. "Oh Harold, no one could play him like you could."  
Jade cooed.   
Harold looked pleased. "No one's going to." He said.   
Everyone jumped up again. "So exciting it will make them laugh and cry! So  
delighting.. " They sang  
  
Sam interrupted, "And in the end should someone die?"   
The five exchanged confused looks. Jade shrugged. "So exciting the audience  
will stop and cheer! So delighting it will run for fifty years!"   
Everyone quickly could back in their places; Roxanne ran to be beside Jade and Alex but   
tripped over a small lamp. The lamp fell to the floor making the bulb explode; there was a   
small explosion and smoke. When the smoke cleared away -which is quickly did- everyone was   
in the places; Jade and Alex in each other's arms, Harold standing with his feather duster   
as the evil Maharaja, Roxanne and Christian on either side of the Jade and Alex. They all   
forced smiles and waiting for Sam's answer on whether he would invest.   
"Generally I like it." He said. The five all jumped up and cheered.   
Alex and Jade hugged; Jade quickly kissed Alex on the cheek. They blushed and then went to   
join the other three by Sam, thanking him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Another Visitor

Chapter Six   
Another Visitor   
  
  
  
After Alex's father had agreed to invest and left, everyone was relaxing in the large room.  
There was still a good four hours before the club would open again and Jade would have to   
sing. She was sitting between Alex and Roxanne and across from Christian. Harold had left   
to tell the Diamond Dogs and the others of the news and make sure everyone would be ready   
when the club opened.   
Jade rested her head on the table, atop her hands and glanced up at Christian. She turned her  
gaze to Alex. "I can't believe we convinced your father to invest in our show." Jade   
muttered.   
Roxanne grinned. "I think it's a good story. What I can't believe   
is that we managed to come up with it so fast." Roxanne said; her eyes sparkled.   
Jade lifted her head from the table and looked at her uncle.   
"Christian, why did you make the story about love?" She asked.   
"Came to me." Christian lied; Jade could tell he was lying.   
However, Jade decided not to press her uncle any farther on the subject, yet.   
"I think Spectacular Spectacular will be a great show, I can't wait to start rehearsing it." Alex said, looking at Jade. Jade smiled.   
Roxanne once again raised her eye brow; Jade smiled again, her eyes saying, "I like him, so what?"   
Jade once again rested her head on the table; maybe Christian would   
decide to stay at the Moulin Rouge, after the show he might see this place wasn't as bad as  
her father had told him. He had to have told him, Jade thought, because Christian had   
never been here before so he wouldn't know that this place "was bad" without having been   
here. He hadn't been here before, Jade reassured herself, right? Jade was growing a little  
more unsure about Christian's hatred for this place; that's it, she thought, I have to ask  
him about it. Jade lifted her head and opened her mouth to ask Christian but was interrupted  
by the opening of the club's doors. God, I hate those doors! Jade thought. The four turned   
to see whom it was; Jade's face went white when she saw who it was. The person who entered   
was around Jade's age, maybe twenty or so; he had brown hair and strong muscles, his skin   
was tan. Jade swallowed and felt her eyes go wide.   
The man turned to face the group; he took off his hat and   
bowed. "Jade, I have come to rescue you from this place." The man said, his voice was   
strong and full of self-confidence.   
Roxanne leaned to whisper in Jade's ear. "Who's this guy?" She asked.   
Jade turned to face her. "This is Peter, my suitor back in London.   
We're to be married when I turn twenty, he's one of the other reasons I left London." Jade   
explained.   
"Married?" Roxanne hissed.   
Jade turned back around. "Peter, how wonderful to see you here."  
Jade lied through her teeth, which were clenched in a smile.   
"Yes, your father sent me to rescue you. He said your uncle might   
not be able to bring you back." Peter said; he looked at Christian. "He was right, I see."   
Jade scowled but quickly forced her smile back. "Yes, great."   
She said.   
"How rude of me not to introduce myself to your friends. I am   
Peter." He said.   
"This is Roxanne and Alex and you know Christian." Jade introduced   
her friends.   
Peter joined the other four at the table, pulling up at chair. "So, Jade  
, when are you ready to come back. If you're ready now I have the carriage waiting out   
front." Peter said.   
"Thank you Peter, but I'd rather stay." Jade said, forcing a smile.   
Peter frowned; this was not what he had expected. "Alright, then I will   
stay until you wish to come home. We can think of this as our first romantic holiday." Peter  
said and took Jade's hand across the table.   
"How wonderful." Jade said, doing her best to keep a pleasant voice and   
a pleasant face.   
He turned to Christian -Jade managed to wrench her hand free from his   
grasp- and smiled. "Perhaps your uncle can show me where I shall stay." Peter said, his   
tone of voice suggested that there was no "perhaps" involved.   
Christian stood. "Alright." He said and looked at Roxanne.   
"Through that door, one of the girls can show you or you can find Harold."   
Roxanne said, pointed to the door that led to the back of the club.   
Christian headed to the door but stopped when he noticed that Peter   
wasn't following him. "Are you coming?" Christian asked as he turned around.   
"Yes, the rest of my bags are in the carriage." Peter said, telling Christian that he was to   
get the "rest of the bags".   
Christian followed Peter out of the club and left Roxanne, Jade and Alex  
alone. Alex turned to, his eyes cold and his face hard, Jade and without saying anything   
Jade knew why he was so mad. "Okay, Alex let me explain." Jade began.   
"No, there's no reason to explain. You fit your role just perfectly, you sang   
your song and I fell in love with you. But, the game's over now." Alex said and without   
looking back, he left the club.   
Jade's head bowed and her shoulders sagged. Roxanne nudged her friend. "Go   
after him, explain." Roxanne said. Jade nodded and ran after Alex, letting the club door   
slam behind her. Roxanne sat back down in her seat. "The plot thickens." She joked to   
herself, looking around the empty club.   
  
  
  



	7. Christian's Story

Chapter Seven   
Christian's story   
  
  
  
Jade rushed after Alex, how had taken a different path out of the club grounds then   
Christian and Peter had taken. "Alex! Alex wait!" Jade cried as she caught up with him. She   
grabbed him by the shoulders to make him stop walking. "Listen." She commanded. "Peter and I  
future marriage is arranged, I don't love him. I don't even like him." Jade began.   
Alex just stared at her. "What makes me think that you like me?" Alex asked;   
it was a stupid question, he knew.   
Jade leaned forward and kissed Alex passionately on the lips. She broke the   
kiss and looked at him. "I like you, you're so much more different then Peter; I just met you  
and already I know that you're smart and funny and everything else, I don't know anything   
about Peter." Jade said.   
Alex looked into Jade's eyes and kissed her; he broke the kiss   
and looked at her. "What about Peter? What are you going to tell him, you can't break an   
arranged marriage." Alex said.   
Jade smiled mischievously. "I don't have to tell him anything; we can   
be like the sitar player and singer, romancing right under the Maharaja's nose." Jade said.  
To show he liked Jade's plan, Alex kissed Jade again. She wrapped her   
arms around his neck and kissed back.   
  
Later that night, Jade had finished singing the "Sparkling Diamond" song. Even though the party at the club was still going on, Roxanne, Alex and Jade were backstage talking about the upcoming show. Jade leaned again the wall -they were all seating on her bed- and sighed.   
"What's wrong?" Alex asked.   
"I don't know, for some reason I'm worried about Christian. Have you   
seen him since he showed Peter his room?" Jade asked.   
Both of her friends shook their heads. "Do you think he left? Since   
Peter's here and all." Roxanne asked.   
Jade shook her head. "No, he wouldn't leave like that. It's not like him."   
She answered.   
"I'm sure he'll turn up." Roxanne said, making Christian sound like a   
lost button.   
Jade sighed and laid her head on Alex's shoulder. "I'm sure you're right  
but I can't shake this feeling. I have to find him because there's something I need to ask   
him." Jade said.   
She lifted her head and -ducking her head- got off the bed. Roxanne and   
Alex did the same. "Do you want us to help you?" Roxanne asked.   
Jade shrugged. "You don't have too." She said. She walked toward the door that she came in the   
first night she was at the Moulin Rouge and left. Roxanne and Alex looked at each other.   
  
Outside, Jade looked around; she knew Christian wasn't in the   
club so he had to be outside somewhere. "Christian!" She called, looking around. She passed   
the red mill; she noticed that the light inside the "elephant" was on. Jade headed toward   
the "elephant" climbed the stairs to get to the room with the light on. When she got to the   
room, no one was inside, the light was on however. Jade looked around, she had been sure   
Christian was in here. To her left, she noticed that there were stairs probably leading up   
to the top of the "elephant". She began to climb the stairs, which wrapped around the side  
of the "elephant"; when she got to the top she could see Christian standing at the edge of   
the "elephant", lost in thought.   
"Christian?" Jade whispered, taking a few steps forward.   
Surprised, Christian spun around to face his niece. "What are you   
doing up here?" She asked, noticing that Christian's eyes were brimming with tears.   
"Thinking, why are you here?" Christian asked, sitting down upon the   
back of the "elephant's" neck.   
"Looking for you, there's something I need to ask you." Jade answered.  
Christian nodded and looked out into the city; from the "elephant" they could see the Eiffel  
Tower.   
"Why do you hate the Moulin Rouge? Is it because of something my father   
said?" Jade asked.   
Christian turned back to face Jade. "I'm sure Harold or someone else   
has told you about the 'Sparkling Diamond'." Christian said.   
Jade nodded. "Her real name was Satine; I'm sure he told you about the   
poet that she fell in love with." Christian continued. Jade nodded again. "Two years ago I  
came to the Moulin Rouge to be part of the Bohemian Revolution; to write about truth, beauty  
, freedom and love." Christian said, looking at Jade.   
"Why didn't you tell me? I never knew that you came here, to the Moulin  
Rouge. What happened while you were here?" Jade asked.   
"I was to write the show Spectacular Spectacular but in order to do that   
I had to convince Satine...  
So that she would insist to Zilder that I write Spectacular Spectacular. My  
"new friends" Toulouse and his friends were to dress me up in their best suit so that I   
would make the right impression for Satine. In the club that night, she mistook me for the   
Duke -who was to invest in the show. Later, we were together in the "elephant", I had no idea  
that she thought I was the Duke; she had no idea I wasn't the Duke.   
"I'm in love, I'm in love with a young handsome, talented Duke." Satine said.   
"Duke? I'm not a Duke." I replied.   
"Not a Duke?" She said, confused.   
"I'm a writer." I answered.   
She was furious about her mistake and went to leave but standing there was the Duke. She   
hid me while to convinced the Duke to leave. Satine was sick, however, so she often would   
collapse. Once the Duke left, she was still furious but collapsed. The Duke came back and   
Satine had to convince him that we were rehearsing for Spectacular Spectacular; luckily   
Toulouse and the others happened to be spying and came to back up Satine's story. We   
convinced the Duke to invest in the show. Satine and I fell in love; the next day, the Duke   
said he would invest if Satine would be his only. He made Harold give him the deeds to the   
Moulin Rouge. Satine and I had to hide our love but Harold found out. I wrote a song called   
"Come What May"  
"When ever you sing it, or whistle it, or hum it it'll remind you." I told her. We put the   
song in the show but the Duke soon found out that Satine and I were in love. To change his   
mind, Satine told him she would have dinner with him; she managed to convince him that our love with just an infatuation but then she remembered our song and couldn't convince him any more. She and I decided to run away from the Moulin Rouge; I sent her to pack her stuff. Harold told Satine that if she didn't stop seeing me then the Duke would have me killed.   
"I don't need you anymore! I'm going away from you, away from the Duke, away from the   
Moulin Rouge!" Satine had said.   
"You're dying Satine." Harold had told her.   
"I'm dying..."  
Harold convinced Satine to make me believe that she didn't love me.   
"I'm staying with the Duke. After I left you he came to me and offered me everything;   
everything I'd ever dreamed of. There was only one condition I must never see you again."   
Satine told me.   
"What? What about what we said last night? Tell me the truth!" I said.   
"The truth is I am the Hindi Goddess and I chose the Maharaja." She said and then left. I   
couldn't bare it; I returned to the Moulin Rouge to make sure she meant what she said. I   
posed as the sitar player and furiously threw money at her feet.   
"This woman is yours now; I've paid my whore. I owe you nothing, and you are nothing to me.   
Thank you for curing my of my ridicules obsession with love." I sobbed and left her, lying   
on the stage.   
"Come what may." She sang. "Listen to my heart can't you hear it sing 'Come back to me and   
forgive everything!' I love you, until the end of time. "   
"Come what may!" I sang back.   
"I will love you until my dying day!" We sang together on stage.   
After the show was over and the curtain dropped, we embraced and kissed. She collapsed.   
"Darling, what's the matter? Darling what's the matter?" I asked her, noticing that she was   
coughing up blood.   
"I'm dying; I'm sorry Christian. Tell our story Christian, that way I'll always be with you."  
She told me. "You must go on."   
"Can't go on without you though." I sobbed.   
"Come what may." She said.   
She died in my arms; I never returned to the Moulin Rouge   
  
Christian finished his story, tears falling down his cheeks. Jade had  
tears in her eyes as well; they sat in silence, neither one saying anything or knowing   
what to say.   
"I sorry Christian." Jade whispered.   
Christian looked at her. "I understand how important the show is to you.   
The show must go on. I'll understand if you want to stay." Christian said.   
"I can't stay, I can't make you stay. Not now.." Jade said, looking out at the town, not   
wanting to look at Christian.   
"I must go on, like Satine wanted me too. I will stay at the Moulin Rouge   
with you until you are reading to return home." Christian said.   
Together, they sat in silence on the "elephant", staring out past the   
city and into the night sky.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Come What May

Chapter Eight   
Come What May   
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Harold insisted that they get to work on   
rehearsals as soon as possible. The builders came before dawn to start on rebuilding the   
theater. Jade was awaked that morning but the sound a wrecking ball. Startled, Jade fell   
out of bed. "What's going on?" She cried, as Roxanne jumped off the top bunk to the floor.   
"They're rebuilding the theater." Roxanne answered, helping Jade to her feet.   
Jade sighed and brushed herself off. "You have told me." She frowned.   
Roxanne just shrugged. "Let's get breakfast, no one's going to sleep   
any time soon." Roxanne muttered.   
Roxanne and Jade headed into the kitchen where the other girls -also   
awakened by the builders- were all chatting and getting their food as well.   
Jade yawned and looked around, it seemed like everyone in the entire   
club was in the kitchen at the same time. Except Harold, Christian and Peter. "Hmm, it's  
amazing how Christian and Peter aren't already awake too." Jade muttered as she put pancakes  
and eggs onto her plate.   
Roxanne shrugged. "Oh well." She began to pile her plate with   
things. "Hey, have you met the Diamond Dogs yet? Since you're going to be staring the play   
with them." She said.   
Jade shook her head "no" and followed Roxanne to a table. Four girls   
were seated around the table. Roxanne set her plate down. "Okay, Jade, these are the   
Diamond Dogs. That's Arabia, China Doll, Nini and Mome Fromage." She said pointing to each   
one. "This is Jade, she going to play the Hindi Goddess in Spectacular Spectacular."   
Roxanne explained.   
Jade looked at the Diamond Dogs; Arabia had tan skin, tanner then her   
own Jade observed, and had her brown hair tied atop her head with golden bans. She wore a   
green dress that fell down past her feet; China Doll had paler skin then Arabia but it was   
tan nonetheless. Her hair was black and was also fixed atop her head; Nini was pale, not   
like the other two. Her eyes were also different, hers seem to sparkle and they were black   
instead of blue or green. Her jet-black hair was tied in a bun atop her head but her bangs   
feel for on her head; Mome Fromage was chubby compared to the others. Her skin was also pale,  
her hair was blonde, short and curly.   
Jade smiled at them; Nini studied her. Roxanne picked up her plate and led   
Jade to another table. "They're not very talkative are they?" Jade asked.   
Roxanne glanced back at the Diamond Dogs. "Not really, I guess." She   
muttered. Roxanne and Jade sat down at an empty table.   
"So, did you find Christian last night?" Roxanne asked as she began to   
eat one of her pancakes.   
Jade nodded as she poked her food with her fork. She wanted to tell   
Roxanne about Christian and Satine but didn't feel right about it.   
"And what about Peter, why don't you like him?" Roxanne asked,   
already finished with her first pancake.  
Jade thought about the question for a moment. "I don't know him very well,   
I guess. We were arranged to be married before I even met him and when I did I guess he   
wasn't the right guy. He talks too much and believes that love is one of the least important  
things in life. He's too prefect I think, too strong, too smart, too handsome, you get the   
idea." Jade answered.   
Roxanne nodded. "Rather have a guy like Alex?" She said and smiled up at  
her friend. Jade blushed and stared down at her food.   
"So, Roxanne, have you got your part in the show yet?" Jade asked,   
changing the subject.   
"Yeah, lead dancer." She answered. If Jade didn't want to talk about  
her love life then they wouldn't.   
Jade looked up to see Christian enter the kitchen. Roxanne looked up   
as well and followed her gaze. Christian saw the two and came to sit at the table with them.   
Roxanne acted surprised and concerned. "Oh good, it's you. We   
thought you'd fallen into a hole somewhere." Roxanne said. She snickered; she was fond of   
Christian but hadn't really gotten to know him.   
Christian just shook his head and turned to Jade. "So, when does   
rehearsal start?" Christian asked.   
"Today, I think. Everyone's really excited." Jade answered and offered   
her breakfast to Christian.   
He accepted her plate and she stood up. "Where are you going?" He   
asked her.   
"To see Harold." Jade asked. She left the kitchen leaving her uncle and friend staring after  
her.   
"Has she always been like that? So stubborn with her mind set on things?"  
Roxanne asked.   
"Oh yes, always." Christian anwswered.   
  
Jade entered the main part of the club; she was surprised to Alex   
sitting at the table. "Alex, what are you doing here?" She asked and joined him at the table.  
"Where were you last night?" Alex asked.   
Jade blinked, surprised, he had been there when she had gone looking   
for Christian. "I went looking for Christian, I thought-" Jade said.   
"No, after, after you found him." Alex said, his eyes locked with hers.   
"Why?" Jade asked; she frowned. "You don't think I was with Peter."   
Alex averted his gaze. Jade sighed. "Don't be jealous, don't get jealous.  
Promise me you won't ever me jealous." Jade said.   
Alex looked at her. "I love you, I can't help if I get jealous. I love   
you." He said.   
She leaned forward and kissed him. "Come what may." She muttered -off   
handedly- when she broke the kiss.   
"What?" Alex asked.   
Jade was surprised that she had said that. "Come what may, it's a song my uncle  
wrote." She answered.   
Alex took a seat beside her instead of across from her. "What does it  
mean?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.   
She laid her head on his shoulder. "It means that no matter how bad   
things get or seem, it'll always remind you that you truly love the person you love. 'Come   
what may, come what may; I will love you until my dying day." Jade sang.   
Alex kissed her on the cheek. "It's romantic; who did your uncle write it for?" He asked.   
"His 'girlfriend' Satine." Jade answered, not wanting to say anything   
more.   
Alex lifted her head off his shoulder. "Come what may." He said and kissed her. She wrapped   
her arms around his shoulders and kissed back.   
A few hours later, everyone had gathered in the second building of   
the Moulin Rouge. Even inside the building sounds from the construction could be heard.   
Jade was sitting with Roxanne and Peter, who had insisted on being there; in front of them   
sat Christian and Alex. The Diamond Dogs sat in the front; there weren't really rows but   
chairs lined up in groups. Harold stood, explaining the story of the new show. Jade leaned   
forward to whisper in Christian's ear. "How long before the show if ready to be preformed?"   
She asked.   
Christian shrugged; Harold had asked him to write the show again,   
surprisingly Christian accepted the offer and had already begun.   
Jade leaned back in her seat. Peter brushed a stand of hair off her   
face. "You have the leading roll, that's good." He said, whispering in her ear. He kissed   
her on the cheek; Jade just sat there, staring in front of her.   
She pulled her head away. "Yes, I am the Hindi Goddess." She answered,  
sitting straight again. Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.  
Jade slightly flinched, trying to stare straight ahead and ignore Peter, who was kissing her  
cheek again.   
Roxanne looked over and saw Jade's attempts to get away from Peter.   
Roxanne grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her closer to her and away from Peter. "What's going   
on? You're getting married to this guy and you can't stand him kissing you?" Roxanne   
whispered.   
Jade didn't answer but looked over to Alex, who was talking with   
Christian. Roxanne's eyes went wide. "No, you don't mean?" She asked.   
Jade "shushed" her and didn't answer. Harold was still explaining   
about the show; the order it was going to go in and the songs that would be in it.   
After everyone had cleared out of the room (after Harold's   
talk), Jade and Roxanne were headed to the main part of the club when Peter caught up with   
them. "Jade, what's the matter. You seemed anxious to get away from me." Peter said.   
"I had to pay attention to what Harold was saying about the show,   
very important." Jade said. She looked over at Roxanne.   
"Yes, yes very important. Need to pay attention since it was so   
important." Roxanne said, clearly not helping.   
"You're repeating yourself." Jade whispered. She turned to Peter. "I'm   
sorry Peter, maybe sometime later." Jade said, not realizing what she said. Peter smiled   
and walked off, in front of the girls into the main part of the club.   
Roxanne turned to face Jade. "Did you hear what you just said to   
him? 'Maybe sometime later'; what about Alex?" Roxanne asked.   
Jade sighed and turned slightly white. "You don't think he took it as   
'sometime soon like tonight' do you?" Jade asked, surprised.   
Roxanne shrugged. Before they could talk anymore, Alex and Christian   
caught up with them as well. Alex kissed Jade lightly on the cheek.  
Roxanne turned to face Christian. "So, how's the story coming? Ready to   
rehearse yet?" Roxanne asked.   
Christian shrugged. "It's coming along alright I guess." He said. Jade knew  
what he really meant was "No, it's not coming along great, I'm out of ideas." The four of   
them continued to the main part of the club, Jade was mentally trying to figure out how to   
get out of spending the night with Peter.  
  
Later that evening, Christian, Roxanne, Jade and Alex were sitting  
at the table they usually sat at -at the head of the club- Christian was trying to write   
more in the script for Spectacular Spectacular. Christian's head had stayed bowed over the   
papers since they had sat down; Christian just couldn't seem to write. There was only an   
hour until the club opened again, Jade was now beginning to dread the evenings at the club   
-the song was getting old and she was getting used to the attention. Jade sighed and leaned   
back in her chair.   
"I'm bored." Jade muttered, not caring whether anyone cared or not.   
Roxanne nodded. "Me too." She seconded.   
Jade stood up. "Where are you going now?" Alex asked.   
"To look around, I still haven't explored all of the Moulin Rouge and I've   
been here almost," Jade paused, she couldn't remember how long she had been there.   
"Three days, almost three days." Roxanne answered, offhanded.  
Alex shrugged. "Hurry back, you're on in an hour." He said, though he didn't care about her   
song.   
Jade nodded and left the main part of the club; she headed down another hall where Christian  
and Peter were staying. She passed Peter's room -which the door was shut- and came upon   
Christian's room. Both the door and the window were upon; Jade peered into his room to see   
the wind blowing about a bunch of papers like the ones Christian had been writing on in the   
club. Jade leapt into the room and grabbed at the papers; some escaped her grasp and   
managed to be blown out the window. Growling in degust, Jade slammed the stack of papers   
she had collected and ran to the window; some of the papers managed to get away before she   
slammed the window shut. Sighing, Jade looked at the mess that the wind had created;   
getting on her hands and knees she began to collect the papers. Picking some up, Jade read   
a few sentences; these were not the workings of the script for Spectacular Spectacular,   
these were something else. Jade read one of the papers; her eyes halted on one of the   
sentences. "Come What May." It read and below were the lyrics to the song. Jade began to   
read them.   
  
Never knew I could feel like this; like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside  
your kiss; every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can't you hear it sing   
telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change; winter to spring. But I'll love you   
until the end of time. Come what may; come what may, I will love you until my dying day.   
Suddenly the world seems such a prefect place; suddenly it moves with such a prefect grace.   
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it only revolves around you. And there's no   
mountain to high; no river to wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side!   
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide but I'll love you until the end of time.   
Come what may! Come what may, I will love you until my dying day. Oh, come what may; come   
what may! I will love you -oh I will love you.. Suddenly the world seems such a prefect  
place. Come what may! Come what may! I will love you until my dying day!   
  
Jade put the paper down; she stood up to leave. On second thought, Jade stooped and picked   
up the paper which had the words written on it; she put it in her pocket. As she left   
Christian's room -shutting the door behind her- she bumped into Peter. "Darling, good, I   
was just looking for you." He said, moving closer to kiss her. Jade drew back slightly but   
-thinking that it would seem too strange- let Peter kiss her on the lips. In her head she   
was thinking Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Jealousy Will Drive You Mad

Chapter Nine   
Jealousy Will Drive You Mad   
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Jade had slept late -missing breakfast  
and morning rehearsals. Not that there was much to rehearse except a few lines; she didn't   
feel too bad about missing them. She was, however, upset about missing breakfast; upset and   
hungry. Jade climbed out of bed and trudged into the main part of the club, sure to find   
Christian, Roxanne or Alex there. Roxanne was sitting at "their table" her breakfast plate   
still in front of her, some food still remained. When she heard Jade enter, she turned   
around. "Hey, you over slept so I saved you some breakfast." Roxanne said and motioned to   
her plate.   
Jade smiled and joined Roxanne at the table. "You also missed rehearsals, not that there   
was anything too exciting. Oh, Alex came by during rehearsals but I told him you were still   
asleep. He said he would come by later." Roxanne told her.   
Jade nodded, acknowledging that she heard what Roxanne had said and cared.   
"Oh I forgot, today at rehearsals this girl showed up. She looked your age and had black hair  
and fair skin. She seemed interested and rehearsals and filled in for your role." Roxanne   
said.   
Jade looked up, angry now that she had over-slept; angry that some girl   
could just come in and take her roll, even if it was just for stand-in.   
"Don't worry, she won't be as good a Hindi Goddess as you will be;   
Christian and Alex didn't think so either." Roxanne said, reassuring her friend.   
Jade frowned, no longer felt like eating. "What was her name?" She asked, looking at Roxanne.   
"It was Tiffany or something. All the guys -except Alex and Christian, that  
is- seemed interested in her. She just walked right into the rehearsal and sat down. Nini   
-remember the Diamond Dog- suggested to Harold that 'since our leading lady has over slept   
maybe we should let her stand-in'. Harold thought the idea was great; Alex left then."   
Roxanne said, relaying the events of the day.   
Jade frowned. "Where is she now? Did she leave?" Jade asked.   
Roxanne shrugged. "Oh, by the way, she seemed pretty 'interested' in Alex,  
I'd watch it if I were you." Roxanne suggested.  
Jade stood up. "Where are you going?" Roxanne asked.   
"To find Alex or that girl or Christian or someone." Jade announced.   
She walked out of the club doors. Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Always." She muttered and   
began to eat the unfinished food on the plate.   
As Jade left the club, she ran into a girl. Just as Roxanne described  
about her age, black hair and fair skin. Jade and the girl, Tiffany, looked at each other.   
"You must be Jade, if you're headed to rehearsal, you're a little late."   
She said, scornfully.   
It was all Jade could do to keep herself from slapping the girl. "Yes,   
I am Jade and I was just looking for you. My friend tells me you were my stand-in today at   
rehearsals." Jade said.   
"Yes, it's a rather nice show once the writer finishes it.   
It's a shame there weren't auditions for it, you might not have gotten the leading roll."   
Tiffany said, giving the fakest grin Jade had ever seen.   
Jade's face went pale as she thought about what Tiffany had said; she   
hadn't auditioned for the part either maybe Harold would give the roll to Tiffany instead.   
No, he wouldn't do that would he? After all Roxanne had said Tiffany wasn't as good as she   
was.   
Seeing the look on Jade's face, Tiffany smiled. "What's the matter,  
afraid that you might lose your part? Jealous?" Tiffany teased.   
Jade almost couldn't stop herself from slapping Tiffany; however as   
if to save Jade from getting into a fight, Alex came running up beside her. He kissed her   
quickly on the lips. "I was looking for you earlier but Roxanne said you were still asleep."  
Alex said and embraced her.   
Jade nodded and cuddled into Alex's arms; at least if Tiffany got her roll in the show she   
would still have Alex. Alex turned to look at Tiffany, who looked bored.   
"You're that girl from rehearsal today." He muttered.   
Tiffany nodded, smiling at him clearly flirting. Jade narrowed her  
eyes and buried her face in Alex's chest. "Come what may, I will love you until the end of   
time." She muttered. Remembering what Christian said, "No matter how bad things get,   
whenever you hear this song it will remind you of everything." Later, Jade would have to   
show Alex the words to the song -which were resting under her pillow.   
Jade leaned up to whisper in Alex's ear. "Let's go, there's something I want   
to show you." She whispered. Alex nodded. Saying short good-byes, Jade and Alex left Tiffany  
in front of the Moulin Rouge.   
Jade and Alex entered the Moulin Rouge; Roxanne was gone and no one else  
was inside. Jade and Alex took a seat at "their table".  
"What is it that you want to show me?" Alex asked.   
Jade remembered the paper was under her pillow. "Hang on, I have to get  
it. It'll only take a second." She told him and hurried into the back room of the club. She  
pulled the paper out from under her pillow and hurried back to where Alex sat. She sat back  
down beside him and unfolded the paper.   
"Do you remember that song I was telling you about?" Jade asked, being careful not to rip   
the paper.   
"Yes, 'Come What May' right?" Alex answered.   
Jade nodded and finished unfolding the paper. "Last night I found this   
in Christian's room; these are the words to the song. All of the words." Jade said.  
She handed the paper over to Alex; he read the words then looked at Jade.   
Jade looked back at him. "Christian wrote this song for the person he  
loved; I was thinking that we could make this 'our song' and even when we're not together   
whether ever you think of this song or hum it or whistle it or anything it will always   
remind you of me, and me of you." Jade said.   
Alex leaned over and kissed her; he broke the kiss and nodded. "Come what  
may." He said. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.   
  
Later that day, Harold had scheduled another rehearsal for   
Spectacular Spectacular because Christian had written more in the script. Jade, Roxanne,   
Alex and Christian all arrived together; most everyone was already there. Jade looked around;  
standing over by Harold was the girl Tiffany. Jade narrowed her eyes and whispered to   
Roxanne, "There's that girl again, the one that was my stand in. What's she doing here?"  
Roxanne looked in the direction that Jade had motioned to; Roxanne   
frowned when she saw Tiffany talking with Harold like they were old friends.   
Jade took her eyes away from Harold and continued to look around   
the room; sitting in one of the chairs near the front was Peter, waiting for her. Jade   
frowned and her shoulders sagged. "Peter's here." She said to Roxanne, motioning with her   
head.   
Roxanne and Christian both turned to look. "What are you going to do?" Christian asked;   
Roxanne had informed Christian on the whole "Alex/Peter" thing last night.   
"Sit with him I guess, I don't have a choice." Jade answered, looking   
over at Alex.   
Jade and Roxanne took their seats by Peter; Christian sat off to one side to talk to Harold   
and Alex sat behind Jade.   
In a few minutes rehearsal had begun; costumes were being fitted and   
dance movements being taught. Jade, Roxanne, Alex, Christian and Harold were all seated   
together to talk about how the story would go. "Now, here's the scene when the singer sings   
the song for the sitar player and he falls in love with her." Christian said and showed   
everyone the script.   
Jade looked up at him. "How does the singer fall in love with the   
sitar player?" She asked.   
Christian thought for a moment. "Well, before she sings her song for   
him maybe he could sing something for her; after all he is a sitar player, he should be   
able to sing." Christian suggested.   
"Or, the sitar player can fall in love with the singer even before she   
sings her song; he can sing something to her. Then right as she is about to sing her song   
she finds out that he isn't the Maharaja because the real Maharaja shows up. She can try to   
hide the sitar player and sing the song for the Maharaja." Jade suggested, pleased with   
herself once again.   
Roxanne nodded. "I think that's a good idea because it would show that the sitar player is   
really in love with singer and not because of her song." Roxanne noted.   
Jade and Alex nodded, as did Christian and Harold. "Alright, I'll   
write the scene where he sings to her and then we can rehearse it, it shouldn't take long."   
Christian said and began to write on the paper in his hand.   
Christian did quickly write the scene; soon everyone was on the   
makeshift stage and in their places. Both Jade and Alex held paper with their lines written   
on them. Alex had already begun to sing the song; Christian noticed that if he and Jade   
were to duet their voices would match perfectly.   
  
"And you can tell everybody this is your song! It may be quite simple now that it's done.   
I hope you don't mind; I hope you don't mind that I put down in words: how wonderful life   
is now you're in the world!" Alex sang.   
He took Jade into his arms and they began to dance; he twirled her   
around and caught her in his arms.   
"Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss; well some of these forces,   
well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song.   
It's for people like you that keep it turned on. So excuse me forgetting, but these things   
I do, you see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue. What I really mean,   
you've got the sweetest eyes I've ever seen!" Alex serenaded her; meaning every word he sang.   
"And you can tell everybody this is your song! It may be quite simple   
now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words:   
how wonderful life is now you're in the world!" Alex finished the song and they stopped   
dancing.   
Jade smiled and looked into Alex's eyes. Roxanne began to clap; everyone followed in suit.   
Christian stood up and walked over to the makeshift stage. "That was really good, I think   
this scene will work out really well in the show." He said, taking the scripts from them.   
Jade stepped off the stage and followed Christian back to where he sat. "Christian, I think   
that Alex and I should sing 'Come What May' in the show, since the song is about love and   
the show is too I think we should sing it together." Jade suggested, looking at Christian;   
waiting for his answer.   
Christian thought for a moment. "You're right, I think you should. I'll  
write that scene now so you and Alex can go ahead and practice it." He answered.   
Jade smiled and headed back to tell Alex.   
Minutes later, Christian had written the scene and Jade and Alex were   
back on the stage. Christian had also written lines for them to say before they started to   
sing the song.   
"The Maharaja knows, we have to end it." Jade was saying, reading off her script.   
"Fear not, we will write a song and whenever you sing it or hum it, it will remind you -us-  
of each other. The Maharaja will not know." Alex read, looking from the script to Jade.   
"Listen to my heart can't you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything." Alex began to   
sing. "Seasons may change; winter to spring. But I'll love you until the end of time. Come   
what may, I will love you until my dying day." He sang, looking at Jade.   
"Suddenly the world seems such a prefect place; suddenly it moves with such a prefect   
grace." Jade said, looking back at Alex.   
"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it only revolves around you. And   
there's no mountain too high, no river too wide; sing out this song and I'll be there by   
your side!" Jade and Alex sang together. Christian had guessed right, their voices did   
match perfectly. "Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide but I'll love you-"  
"I love you"   
"Until the end of time. Come what may; come what may. I will love you until my dying day. Oh  
come what may; come what may! I will love you-"   
"Oh I love you.. Suddenly the world seems such a prefect place."   
"Come what may; come what may! I will love you until my dying day!"   
  
Everyone in the audience began to clap; Peter, however, was not clapping. Once the clapping   
had stopped and Jade and Alex had gotten off the stage, Peter walked over to Christian.   
"Does the song have to be in the show? Can't the show do without them singing that song   
together?" Peter asked, clearly jealous.   
Jade walked up beside Christian. "What's the matter?" She asked, seeing   
Peter's face.   
"Peter doesn't think you and Alex should sing the song in the show."   
Christian explained.   
Jade turned to look at Peter. "What's the matter, jealous?" She asked,   
not unkindly but with false confusion.   
"I don't like the way you spend more time with me then you do with him!"   
Peter cried and without another word walked away from the two.   
Jade's eyes were wide with surprise; if Peter went back to London and   
told her father that she was seeing someone else then her family would be "forever shamed".   
Jade walked away from Christian and went to Alex. She pulled him over   
to a corner to talk to him. "Peter knows, Peter knows. I can't see you anymore." She   
whispered to him. "We have to end it." Tears were brimming her eyes.   
"No, no what about the song? Our song?" He asked, his face had gone pale.  
Jade didn't answer; she could feel tears falling down her cheeks. For the   
first time in her life she was in love -truly in love- and now she would have to pretend   
like she had never felt that way.   
"Come what may; I will love you until my dying day." Alex said, taking   
Jade's face in his hands and making her look at him. "Not matter how bad things get.." He   
said, letting it trail.   
Jade looked into his eyes. "I must spend the night with Peter, the jealousy  
will drive you mad." Jade said, taking her gaze off his face.   
"I don't care, I love you Jade; I can't bare to be without you for one second.  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Alex said and kissed her.   
Jade broke the kiss. "Come what may." She said and smiled. She kissed   
Alex, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Broken Promises

Chapter Ten   
Broken Promises   
  
  
  
  
Later, Jade told Roxanne about Peter and how she would have to spend the night with him.   
Roxanne frowned and didn't say anything; she didn't know how to help with her friend's   
problem. So, Roxanne decided to change the subject. "That girl, Tiffany, is still hanging   
around. I think she wants to take your part away." Roxanne said, and then she knew she had   
said the wrong thing. If Jade didn't have enough to worry about with Peter and Alex now she   
had to worry about losing her part.   
Jade sighed and slumped down on the table they were sitting at.   
The club would be opening in a few hours but Jade wouldn't be performing tonight; Sunday   
was one of the Moulin Rouge's "slow days" so most of the courtesans and dancers were taking   
the night off.   
Jade looked up. "This is not turning out the way I wanted it to."   
She sobbed; she had wanted to come to Moulin Rouge and become famous not have to worry   
about problems with guys. If Peter hadn't showed up..then well she wouldn't be crying on a   
tabletop. Roxanne tried to comfort her friend. However, nothing she said would make her feel   
any better.   
  
That night, Jade had dinner with Peter up in his room. It was after dinner now;   
Jade was still sitting in her dinner seat when Peter came behind her. He kissed the top of   
her head and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.   
"You and this boy, strictly for the show?" Peter asked, kissing the side of her head.   
"Yes, nothing more; we're just acting in the play together." She lied.   
Peter took her hand and pulled her out of her chair; he embraced her close and kissed her.   
  
  
In the room used to rehearse Spectacular Spectacular, everyone was seated in chairs   
even though there were no rehearsals taking place. No one had come to the Moulin Rouge that  
night -no one usually came on Sundays- so everyone had moved into the extra room to escape   
the sounds of construction. Alex had his head bowed and couldn't stop thinking of Jade -the   
woman he loved- with someone else. Roxanne and Christian were sitting on opposite sides of   
him; Christian was writing in the script for the show and Roxanne was sitting in her chair   
being bored. Tiffany strutted up to them and drew a chair; she sat in front of Alex.   
Christian looked up when she took a set; Tiffany faced Christian. "Is this what you do all   
day here, sit around and do nothing?" She asked, scornfully. Christian didn't answer her   
but went back to his script. "We should have a dance." She suggested. Neither of the three   
responded so Tiffany turned towards Alex and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the   
chair. "Let's dance." She commanded. In the back of the room there was piano; someone began   
to play a song on the. Some of the courtesans began picking partners and began to dance   
to the music. Alex danced with Tiffany, though he didn't want to and really wasn't thinking   
about the steps.   
Roxanne nudged Christian. "Can you believe that? She just comes up here and   
just takes him like that." Roxanne spat as she watched Tiffany press closer to Alex.   
Christian looked up. "Come what may." He muttered simply and went back to the script;   
he hadn't been himself lately.   
  
  
Up in Peter's room, Peter was kissing Jade passionately; she was kissing back, she   
couldn't help it and she didn't want Peter to suspect anything. Peter pulled her closer to   
him; suddenly, Jade didn't want to even be near him anymore. She broke his kiss and backed  
a step away. "No." She whispered, thinking of Alex. Peter looked surprised and then he   
caught on. "You, you lied to me; you said there was nothing going on between you! You lied!"  
She cried and raised his hand. He struck Jade across the side of the face before she could   
react. Jade fell to the floor in surprise and raised a hand to her sore cheek. Peter   
advanced onto her; jealousy raged in his eyes. "You should be an actress not a singer, you   
act so very, very well!" He cried and grabbed her wrist. He raised her off the ground and   
struck her again. Jade winced and felt tears run down her cheeks. She wrenched out of his   
grasp and fell back to the floor. She crawled backward but Peter grabbed her wrist again,   
both wrists, and raised her upward again. He threw her to the ground as hard as he could;   
she fell into the table and hit her head on the edge. She managed to sit up, her vision was   
blurry and her head throbbed in sharp pain. Peter was advancing toward her again and Jade  
crawled under the table; Peter was in a jealous rage, Jade was afraid for her life. She   
had heard of men who got so jealous that they didn't care who they hurt and sometimes they   
even killed that person. Jade cringed under the table; Peter stooped down and tried to grab   
her arm. Jade pulled back and backed out of the table; before she could get away Peter had   
grabbed her again and thrown her against the table. The pain was sharper then ever in her   
head but Jade crawled toward the door. She managed to stand up and run out of the room; her   
head ached with every step she took and it was hard for her to see. Jade stumbled down to   
the main room in the club, aware that Peter wasn't following her. She had to find Alex or   
Christian or Roxanne; she stumbled and fell to the floor. Jade quickly stood up again and   
headed toward the rehearsal room where she was sure everyone was there. Jade stumbled   
toward the door of the room and opened it. Inside she saw that some of the courtesans had   
paired off and were dancing; she looked around for Alex and saw him dancing with Tiffany.   
Jade's eyes went wide; Alex and Tiffany were too close for them to just be dancing. Jade's   
breath caught in her throat as she stumbled along to wall toward them; she also saw   
Christian and Roxanne. As she got closer she saw Tiffany look at her; Tiffany turned back   
to Alex and leaned forward as to kiss him. Alex leaned forward as well and kissed; Jade nearly  
collapsed, she felt like her heart wasn't there anymore, her breath caught in her throat.   
Jade saw Roxanne's eyes go wide too as she watched Alex and Tiffany kiss; Christian looked   
up and noticed Jade, slumped against the wall. She was bruised and bleeding; Christian knew   
that Jade was watching them kiss as well. Tiffany broke the kiss and smiled; she looked in   
Jade's direction and gave her the most hateful yet smuggest smile Jade had ever seen. Alex   
turned his head to follow Tiffany's gaze; he gasped when he saw Jade standing there.   
Roxanne also turned to follow their gazes, she saw Jade nearly collapse, her face bruised   
and her head was bleeding. Roxanne stood up -Christian did as well- and ran to Jade; Alex   
pulled away from Tiffany but she grabbed his arm and held him back. Christian reached Jade,   
who collapsed in his arms sobbing. Roxanne shot a hateful look back at Alex before turned   
back to Jade.   
"What happened?" She asked but Jade didn't answer.   
Christian lifted Jade into his arms and cradled her; she had passed out,   
her head was bleeding in two different places and her face was horribly bruised. Without   
looking back at Alex -who had managed to pull away from Tiffany- Roxanne and Christian left   
the room and headed for the back room of the Moulin Rouge.   
  
  
  
  
  



	11. On With the Show

Chapter Eleven   
On With the Show   
  
  
  
Jade had remain unconscious all night; Roxanne had dressed her wounds and both she and   
Christian had stayed by her bed all night. It was morning now, past breakfast, past   
rehearsal; Jade was aware of people talking around her. Their voices hurt her head; it hurt  
her head to think. She knew it would hurt her head to open her eyes but she did it anyway;   
she was greeted by sharp pain and bright light. She kept her eyes open, waiting for the   
light to go away; it did a little but the pain didn't go away at all. She noticed Christian   
first and then Roxanne; Jade couldn't remember where she was, the last thing she remembered   
was going into the rehearsal room and seeing Tiffany and Alex together..Jade closed her eyes  
again. See didn't want to think about that, she never wanted to see Alex again. She opened   
her eyes again and most of the bright light had gone away.   
After a good thirty minutes Jade -with the help of Roxanne- managed  
to sit up without her head hurting too terribly; however, it still hurt and Jade's vision   
was still blurry.   
"Jade." Roxanne said and snapped her fingers. Jade's eyes went to   
Roxanne's face. "What happened last night?" Roxanne asked.   
Jade closed her eyes again; she remembered everything about last night.  
She didn't think she wanted to tell anyone what Peter had done, after all it was clear that  
he had hurt her.   
"Roxanne, maybe she doesn't want to talk right now." Christian suggested   
and laid a cold cloth on her forehead.   
"No problem, I'll just ask you a question and you can blink once for 'yes'   
and twice for 'no'. I read that in a newspaper somewhere that people who couldn't talk-"   
Roxanne said.   
"Okay, that's nice." Christian muttered, cutting Roxanne off.   
"Alright, remember once for 'yes'-" Roxanne began, looking at Jade.   
Jade blinked once, it made her head hurt worse, as to tell Roxanne "yes I   
know."   
"Did Peter do this to you?" Roxanne asked.   
Jade blinked once.   
Roxanne thought for a minute. Christian took a seat in the chair beside Roxanne. "Did   
he find out about Alex?" He asked his niece.   
Jade blinked once.   
"So he was jealous?" Roxanne asked.   
Jade blinked once.   
"So, after you got away you went looking for Alex?" Roxanne asked.   
Jade blinked once.   
"And you saw him kiss Tiffany." Christian finished.   
Jade just closed her eyes, she wanted to go to sleep and never wake up again.   
"Alex came by after we brought you back here, he wanted to explain to you but I told him you  
were unconscious and couldn't hear him anyway and even if you could you didn't want to."   
Roxanne said.   
"Maybe you should let him explain what happened." Christian suggested.   
"I never want to see him again." Jade choked out, her head throbbed.   
Christian and Roxanne looked at each other; Christian turned back to face Jade.   
"Maybe you should listen him-" He began.   
"No!" Jade cried and was immediately stuck with searing pain, which made her collapse onto   
the bed again. Jade just lay on the pillow with her eyes closed and tears running down her   
cheeks.   
Jade blacked out again; she woke up some hours later; no one was by her   
bed this time. Jade stared into the empty backroom, her head throbbing. She could hear   
voices but no one was coming to her; she lay thinking about Alex. Her head was singing   
"Come What May" through all the pain and thought. She never wanted to hear that song again   
either; she kept hearing Christian's words: "No matter how bad things get.." She wanted to   
shut out with Christian had said but his words filled her with doubt.  
She heard the door open and turned her eyes to see who was coming. It was Harold; in his   
hand he heard a single rose. He came and sat in one of the chairs that Roxanne and Christian  
had left. He handed her the flower; reaching out to take it made her whole body hurt. She   
rested it beside her head.   
"Christian told me about what happened; about Peter and Alex.." Harold let   
it trail off.   
Jade didn't say anything; she just stared at him. She hated Alex more then any   
person on Earth (except maybe Peter) yet the worse thing was she still loved him more then   
over.   
"Christian finished writing the script to the show last night; the girls   
practiced it and, that is if you're ready, they're ready to preform it tomorrow evening   
since the theater has been completed." Harold said.   
"I don't want to." Jade muttered, because she didn't want to be with   
Alex.   
"Christian took Alex's part in the show; Alex left the Moulin Rouge a few hours ago. He   
asked me to give you this." Harold said and reached into his pocket. He drew out of folded   
piece of paper.   
Jade carefully took it and asked Harold to unfold it for her.   
He did and handed it back to her; on the paper were the words, rewritten by Alex, to   
"Come What May." Jade dropped the paper onto the bed; she didn't want to look at the words.   
"Harold, I can't do the show." Jade said, her voice hoarse and scratchy.  
She didn't believe in love anymore, she couldn't act in a show about it.   
"You must go on with the show; you must get over him quickly. Remember all the work everyone  
has put into the show. On with the show." Harold said. He took Jade's hand and helped her   
out of bed.   
She shook on her feet but at least her head didn't hurt as bad anymore. "On with  
the show." She muttered. She made herself believe that she didn't love Alex anymore and that  
he had never loved her in the first place.   
"I will go and get your costumes to make sure they fit. I'll return  
shortly." Harold said and left Jade standing by herself.   
She decided to test her singing voice, if she couldn't sing anymore she was truly   
nothing.   
"The show must go on! The show must go on! Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance;   
another heartache, another failed romance. On and on, does anybody know what we are living   
for?" Jade paused, she still had her voice. She turned to look at herself in one of the   
cracked mirrors that all the girls crowded around before the club opened every night.   
"Inside my heart is breaking; my make-yup maybe flaking but my smile still stays on! The   
show must go on! The show must go on. I'll face it with a grin; I'm never giving in, on   
with the show!" Jade paused again and began to walk toward the door; she left the room and   
entered to main part of the club. She left the club and stood outside. "Oh, I'll top the   
bill; I'll overkill; I must find the will to carry on with the, on with the, on with the   
show!" Jade sang, letting her voice ring through the still air. "On with the show!"   
  
  
  
  



	12. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Chapter Twelve   
The greatest thing you'll ever learn....  
  
  
  
  
The next day, Jade was back to old self -almost. She refused to see Alex -though he had   
left the Moulin Rouge- and wanted "Come What May" taken out of the show. Her head didn't   
hurt anymore and she talked and laughed with Roxanne and Christian but her face was bruised   
and the two cuts on her head could still be seen. It was nearly two hours until Spectacular   
Spectacular premiered and everyone in the Moulin Rouge was busy. Jade was putting on her   
first costume and trying to remember all the words and lines to the show; Roxanne was   
practicing her dance movements in her costume. Only half her mind was actually on the dance   
movements and the other half was thinking about Alex and Jade. Jade still loved Alex, she   
could tell, but she wouldn't talk to him. Besides, Alex had left the Moulin Rouge all   
together; there was no way of knowing where he was. Roxanne sighed and stopped practicing;   
she couldn't bear to see Jade so unhappy, even if she didn't show her unhappiness. Roxanne   
decided to go find Alex, with Christian's help and bring him back to the Moulin Rouge to   
explain. Roxanne left her dressing room and headed off the find Christian.   
  
Jade had just finished putting her costume on and she was trying to fix her hair when   
Christian knocked on the door. Jade told him to enter and he did; he walked over to her and   
joined her at the beau where she had all her combs and brushes laid out. "You look like   
Satine." He told her.   
Jade looked at herself in the mirror. "Really?" She asked, tying her hair   
up in a ponytail.   
"Yes but Satine wore her hair down." Christian told her and undid the ponytail.   
Jade admitted that she looked better with her hair down.   
Roxanne was looking for Christian; she passed by Jade's open dressing   
room door. She noticed that Christian was inside. Roxanne stuck her head inside the doorframe  
. "Christian, I hate to bother you but would you come here a second? I need to ask you   
something." Roxanne said; she wanted bringing Alex back to be a surprise.   
Christian walked with Roxanne down the hall; she explained to him  
her plan. Christian thought for a moment and then agreed to go with her to find Alex; he   
also didn't like seeing Jade so unhappy.   
"How long is this going to take? The show starts in less then two   
hours." Christian said as he followed Roxanne out of the club. He noticed she was wearing   
her Indian costume, which was yellow, and had sparkly gems sowed onto it. "You're going   
into the city with that on?" He asked.   
Roxanne frowned. "So, it took me too long to get it on, I might as well leave it on."  
Roxanne answered.   
Roxanne and Christian passed the "elephant" and the red windmill and left the Moulin Rouge   
all together.   
  
Back inside the Moulin Rouge, Jade was combing her hair when she began to hum to the  
words to a song. The song wasn't the show not anymore; no matter how hard she tried she   
couldn't get "Come What May" out of her head. She knew it was because she still loved Alex   
but she couldn't forgive for what he did. "And there's no mountain too high, no river too   
wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars   
may collide-" Jade paused. "But I love you, until the end of time.." She stood staring at   
her reflection in the mirror. "Come what may, I will love you until my dying day.." Jade put  
her brush down. She should have listened to Christian and let Alex explain everything; now   
it was too late. She couldn't leave not know, the show would start soon and she had no idea   
where Alex was. But, she had to find Alex; she would have to tell Harold to postpone the   
start of the show.   
Jade turned around to leave and was startled by the figure standing in the   
doorway; it was Peter. Jade took a small step back as Peter entered to room; he held a   
bouquet of red roses. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I came to say I'm sorry. Really   
sorry; I didn't know what I was doing; I was just too jealous I guess. I heard about what   
happened between you and that guy; so now I hope you'll forgive me. I'd like to stay and   
watch your performance." Peter said.   
Jade stared at him, deciding what to do. She might never find Alex again and she   
would hate to throw everything away. "Okay." Jade answered. Peter moved to hug; she hugged   
back, laying her head on his chest. Inside his coat pocket there was something cool and   
metal.   
"What's in your pocket?" She asked, breaking the embrace.   
Peter pulled a sliver pistol out of his pocket. Seeing the look of confusion in Jade's   
eyes Peter said, "Just in case, if you're walking down a dark street at night, it's always good to   
be prepared."   
Jade raised an eyebrow. "You always carry that with you?" She asked as he put it back  
in his pocket.   
"Sure, like I said, good to be prepared." Peter answered.   
"Peter, I have to finish getting ready. I'll see you after the show." Jade said.   
Peter kissed her on the cheek and left, shutting the door behind him. Jade turned to   
look at herself in the mirror again. Her eyes were cold and sorrowful. "Come what may", her   
eyes said, "I will love-" Jade shut her eyes and turned away from the mirror.  
  
An hour and a half had passed and still Roxanne and Christian could find no sign of Alex.   
"Roxanne, the show is going to start soon. We have to go back." Christian said as he sat   
down on a bench leaned against the wall of a building.   
"We can't leave without Alex." Roxanne said.   
"We don't have any idea where he lives or where he might be, I should have know this   
would have never worked." Christian muttered.   
Roxanne didn't say anything, she didn't even let on that she had heard what Christian   
had said at all. Christian noticed that Roxanne was staring across the street and into a   
park. Christian followed her gaze and saw Alex sitting on one of the benches, head bowed.   
"What are the odds of that?" Christian muttered, standing up. He and Roxanne   
headed over to the park to bring Alex back to the Moulin Rouge.   
  
Ten minutes 'til show time and Jade couldn't have been more nervous. She sat in   
her Hindi Goddess costume; the costume was bikini style, red and atop her hair was a sort   
of diamond crown. Jade was sitting backstage, right behind the curtain, watching all the   
people enter the theater and take their seats. Peter was seated right in the front row, the   
bouquet of roses at his feet. Jade let the curtain slid back into place as she leaned back   
against the wall. Christian and Roxanne had disappeared; she hadn't been able to find them   
since Roxanne had come to get Christian. If they didn't show up then Spectacular Spectacular   
would be in big trouble without the lead dancer and second lead.   
  
Back in the park, Roxanne and Christian were having a hard time convincing Alex to   
come back to the Moulin Rouge with them.   
"Why should I go back? She'll never forgive me and I don't blame her." Alex muttered.   
"She still loves you, I can tell. You have to go back to the Moulin Rouge to show her   
that you still love her." Roxanne said.   
Christian was standing beside the bench -Roxanne and Alex were sitting on it-, he   
began to think of when Satine told him that she no longer loved him when she really did.   
Things aren't always, as they seem, Toulouse had told him. Things are exactly the way they   
seem, he had replied. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in   
return." Christian muttered.   
Roxanne and Alex looked up at him. "What?" Alex asked.   
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return."   
Christian repeated and looked down at Alex. "Jade still loves you, I know this; she hums   
'Come What May' every chance she gets and every time someone mentions your name she gets   
that far-away look in her eyes. She still loves you and I know you love her. You must go to   
the Moulin Rouge and tell her how you feel." Christian said.  
Alex stood up. "When does the show start?" He asked.   
Roxanne looked up at Christian as if she just remembered the show. "It should have already  
started." She said, her face growing pale.   
"We have to hurry then." Christian said.   
The three hurried back toward the Moulin Rouge.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Until The End of Time

Chapter Thirteen  
Until the end of time   
  
  
  
  
  
Harold had joined Jade at the curtain; the show was already late getting started.   
"Where are they?" He asked, frowning as he looked out into the restless audience.   
"We're going to have to start the show with out them." Jade muttered.   
"But who will play the penniless sitar player? He's in the first scene."   
Harold asked.   
"We'll have to make it up as we go along." Jade answered.   
Harold rose the curtain and the lights and music began to play; Jade sang the   
"Hindi Sad Diamonds" song as the dancers danced to the music. After that scene ended   
-without the penniless sitar player- Harold dropped the curtain again and called Jade back   
to him.   
"The sitar player has got to be in this scene, what do we do?" Harold   
asked.   
Jade shrugged and peered behind the curtain again. "We can't stop the show now.   
We can always just tell them what was supposed to happen." Jade suggested.   
"Looks like that's what we're going to have to do." Harold muttered, straightening   
his Maharaja hat. Harold raised the curtain again and he and Jade stepped out.   
Harold explained about the sitar player and Jade's song as though he was telling a story.  
He finished with telling the audience that the sitar player had left the singer for   
another girl.   
"You see, the sitar player doesn't love you. Now you will come with me back to my   
kingdom and forget that penniless sitar player." Harold said in his booming Maharaja voice.   
Jade bowed her head and pretended to sob, like she was "sad" that the sitar  
player left. In her heart Jade really was broken hearted that her own penniless sitar player  
had left her.   
The "Maharaja" took the singers hands. Before he could say the next line,   
the doors to the entrance of the theater opened and Alex walked in followed by Roxanne and   
Christian.   
"Alex." Jade whispered.   
Harold stayed in character; the audience turned to followed the "singer's" gaze.   
"The penniless sitar player!" Harold said, dropping Jade's hands.   
Peter saw Alex enter the theater and his face became twisted with jealousy and anger.   
Jade and Alex stared at each other. "Never knew I could feel like this; like I've   
seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss; everyday I love you more and more.   
Listen to my heart can't you hear it sing: come back to me and forgive everything!" Alex   
sang, his voice rang through the theater.   
"Come what may; come what may! I will love you until the end of time!" Jade sang back.  
Alex really did love her; he had come back to the Moulin Rouge to tell her so.   
Alex ran up the stage -which was a real stage, not a makeshift one- and joined Jade's   
side. The faced each other. "Come what may! Come what may! I will love you; oh I will love   
you, until the end of time! Come what may, I will love you until my dying day!" They sang   
together.   
Alex leaned forward and kissed Jade; she kissed him back, wrapping her arms   
around his shoulders. He pulled her closer; they embraced.   
Roxanne and Christian smiled at each other; Roxanne's "plan" had actually worked.   
Jade and Alex were back together and both her happy; it was the prefect end to Spectacular   
Spectacular.   
Back in the audience Peter was so jealous that he couldn't stand it.   
Jade and Alex broke their kiss; Christian and Roxanne hurried to join them on the stage. As   
Christian passed Peter he saw him draw something out of his coat pocket; Roxanne joined   
Jade and Alex on the stage but Christian stayed to see what Peter had in his pocket. It was   
a silver pistol; Christian went wide-eyed, as he knew what Peter intended to do. Peter ran   
closer to the stage; the pistol pointed at Alex, his finger on the trigger.   
Peter took prefect aim at Alex and right as he was about to pull the trigger, Christian   
tackled him to the ground. However, Christian's attempts to keep Peter from shooting the   
gun failed because when Christian tackled him, Peter's finger pulled the trigger. The   
prefect aim on Alex had been switched to Jade; Alex heard to gun shoot and pushed Jade out   
of the way. Jade landed roughly on the ground; the pain in her head returned as did the   
bright light. The light disappeared fast enough for Jade to see Alex lying on the ground   
clutching his chest; through his fingers seeped crimson liquid.   
"No!" Jade cried and jumped up. She ran to Alex's side. Roxanne, Christian, Peter   
and everyone else in the theater grew silent as Jade knelt beside Alex.   
She cradled his upper body in her arms as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Alex,  
so sorry." She sobbed, knowing it was her fault that he had gotten shot.   
He looked up into her face -his face was a mask of pain but he managed to smile at   
her. "Jade, you have so much to give. Become a singer; you must go on." Alex said, looking   
into her eyes.   
Jade shook her head. "I can't, I can't go on without you." She sobbed.   
"Come what may...come what may; I will love you until my dying day." Alex managed to   
choke out.   
Jade sobbed and managed to say "Come What May."   
Alex slowly leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. "I love you." He said as   
his head dropped back into her lap.   
"Alex." Jade sobbed and shook him. He remained still and limp in her arms. "Alex."  
She sobbed again and buried her face in his chest. Her sobs could be heard echoing through   
the theater; Roxanne wiped tears from her eyes. Christian's eyes began to well with tears   
as he thought about Satine; he thought about all the pain Jade was going through right now   
and knew how she felt. Peter and Christian silently stood up; without looking back Peter   
left the theater, he would go back to London and never come back to the Moulin Rouge.  
Jade lifted her head from Alex's chest. "And there's no mountain too high;   
no river too wide, sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may   
gather and stars may collide. I'll love you until the end of time. I will love you until my   
dying day." She whispered, tears still falling down her cheeks.   



	14. Epilogue

  
Epilogue   
2 Years Later  
  
  
  
Jade once again stood back stage, peering behind the curtain, watching all the   
people fill seats in the large concert hall. She had changed a lot over the past two years;   
her eyes no longer sparked and her hair had grown longer. She had two scars on her face but   
her long hair covered them well. Sighing, Jade let the curtain fall back into place. She   
turned around to face Christian and Roxanne, also two years older but they still looked the   
same; from the look in Jade's eyes, her uncle could tell she was nervous.   
"Nervous?" He asked, a smile on his lips. Every time his niece preformed in the   
concert hall, he always asked her the same question.   
Jade smiled and nodded. Her uncle always got the same answer.   
"Yes, very."   
Roxanne hugged her friend. "You'll do fine, you always do. Otherwise you wouldn't be   
the youngest, most famous singer in Paris would you?" Roxanne asked.   
Jade smiled at her friends. After Alex's death, she, Roxanne and Christian had gone   
back to London. It took Jade almost a year to recover but she finally did and set out to   
fulfill what Alex had told her to do. Become a singer; she had done so, like Roxanne said   
she was the most famous singer in Paris. They had all moved to Paris a few months ago,   
Jade's idea; only days ago had she learned that the Moulin Rouge had once again been turned   
down and was a shell of a great club.   
She vaguely heard Christian tell her that he and Roxanne were going to take their   
seats and "good luck." Jade simply nodded; she was thinking about two years ago, which   
seemed like yesterday. She remembered every word Alex had said to her, while he lay dying   
in her arms.   
Jade took a deep breath before pulling back the curtain to step onto the stage.   
In her mind she heard,   
"Come what may; come what may. I will love you until the end of time.."   
  
  
  
  
Author's Note   
  
So ends the story of Jade and the sequel to my favorite movie  
"Moulin Rouge". I'd like to thank Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor most of all because   
they were the ones who brought Satine and Christian to life on the screen.   
All the songs in this story do not belond to me.   
"Sparkling Diamonds", and "Come What May" all are from the "Moulin Rouge" soundtrack and   
are tracks #4 and #11   
"Your Song" belongs to recording artist Elton John and is also on the "Moulin Rouge" soundtrack  
as track #6   
"The Show Must Go On" is property of recording artist Queen. I got the lryics from lryics.  
com.   
Jade, Roxanne, Peter, and Alex all belong to me but everyone else doesn't. The plot  
to my story belongs to me (don't take it) but the flashback scenes and lines belong to   
20th Fox and "Moulin Rouge".   
Jade's story ends a few lines above, her becoming a famous singer. But, if the reviews  
are good I might write a seqeul to this book about Jade's new life. Thank you for reading   
my story and please read some of my other stories which are coming soon.   
  



End file.
